


Plan for Today

by pixiewaltz



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it basically nhyuk being cheesy as hell, nhyuk cuddling stuff...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewaltz/pseuds/pixiewaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk misses Hakyeon a lot; a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan for Today

Sanghyuk’s mind is still floating outside his body, swimming through oceans of clouds and walking on fields full of little flowers on their full bloom. The dream of distant land with magical creatures and beautiful ethereality is his personal favorite; riding the dragon and fly through the clouds of seventh sky, holding the sharpest sword, petting the pegasus, he wishes those dream will have no end. 

He flinched short after though, eyebrows furrowed and face contorted as his soul gently awakens with the softest thud – Sanghyuk saw himself freefalling on his way to run from atrocious hellspawn. When he’s back to his senses, the first thing he knew is that he’s cold; half of his body isn’t covered with blanket and he forgot to wear his socks last night. It took him two minutes to be completely awake. 

Sanghyuk crinkled his eyes as cold brightness invades his pupil – later shrank to square objects and a pile of white fabrics. His eyes were quick to translate the object he saw infront of him; a person’s back, curling inside the blanket and Sanghyuk grins sleepily as he snakes his arms to Hakyeon’s slim waist. He’s warm and tiny; Sanghyuk’s fingers went to pull the blanket over his small figures, afraid the warmth will escape if he keeps on being exposed. The sleepiness came to Sanghyuk again as he nuzzles Hakyeon’s nape, inhaling the scent of Hakyeon’s shampoo. The chirps of the birds on the faraway and soft wheeze of wind told him it’s time to hop off and brew a cup of tea but Hakyeon smells too much like sleep and his warmth is too inviting to deny. 

It was when the sleepiness about to take over Sanghyuk again when Hakyeon wiggles, stretching his arms and legs with grunts before turning his body to face Sanghyuk, still hazy with his unfinished dream. He has the imprints of the bedsheet on his neck and cheeks, pajama shirt dangling to the edge of his shoulder and hair sticking out to different direction. So cute. 

“You still have fifteen minutes to sleep, hyung.” Sanghyuk chuckles lightly as his fingers went to brush off hairstrands from Hakyeon’s cheek. Hakyeon nodded with his eyes slightly open, apparently aren’t quite ready for the sudden influx of light. He then pulls himself closer to Sanghyuk, mumbled something like ‘—so early...’ voice still heavy with sleep. He pressed his cheek to Sanghyuk’s shoulder, comfortably lets himself lulled by the lazy strokes of the younger’s fingers on his head. 

“Hey, Hyuk,” 

“Hm?”

“Do you remember the ending of last night’s movie?” He didn’t expect Hakyeon’s question at all –not that one to the least. Sanghyuk nodded and responded with comical expression, which brings small laughter from Hakyeon; “It was horrible.”

Hakyeon gasped before sprung up to his elbow, eyes gleaming with curiosity. “Tell me more about it, did they managed to escape the wood? Or the killer… did he…?” 

“Why is it so important for you?” Sanghyuk laughed heartily despite the apparent annoyance on his voice. Hakyeon jabs his neck softly with his classic karate chop, kicks him lightly and evokes even more laughter from the younger, busy trying to avoid his attacks. Hakyeon isn’t stopping his attacks until Sanghyuk pleads for mercy; while he enjoys the sight before him, laughing pleasantly knowing how ticklish he is.

“Okay, okay! Stop it hyung it tickles–ow, ow.“ Sanghyuk retreats in defeat as his butt landed to the wooden floor, rubbing his neck with painful grin on his face. Hakyeon’s laugh changed to coos and he pulls the younger boy to the bed again, locking his bigger frame with his legs and arms; squeezing him. 

“So cute, my Hyukie,” Sanghyuk’s face landed perfectly on Hakyeon’s chest and it was hard to breathe but the vibrant happiness on his tone, how he sounded so happy made his heart swell in admiration. They stayed like that for several minutes – enjoying each other’s company and busy putting their lips upon another. 

The sun is high enough to let its golden light pass through the curtain when their lips parted; Hakyeon was about to kiss Sanghyuk again when the latter kissed him on the nose, stopping their lips to meet. 

“Hyung, aren’t we supposed to be getting up?” Sanghyuk giggled before Hakyeon could protest – and oh, he loves it when his ears went all red. 

Hakyeon coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. He cups his reddening cheeks before looking at the younger in the eyes: “Do you have plans for today?” 

Sanghyuk shrugged. “If you count sleeping all day as a plan then, yes.” 

His lips tied up into a small smile before giving Sanghyuk a light peck on the corner of his lips, pulling him up from the bed. “That sounds about perfect,”

-

The light tinged their clothes with warm hues of gold and Hakyeon was really beautiful under the sun, cheeks rosy and skin goldish warm. Their legs are dangling to the edge of the sofa; Hakyeon’s head resting on Sanghyuk’s chest while the younger props them both with his elbow, doesn’t really pay an attention to neither of Hakyeon’s occasional humor or to the rattling branches outside. The sound of their breaths and heartbeats are louder than the analog clock on the wall and although Sanghyuk doesn’t want to fall asleep again, he can’t help but feeling drowsy.

It was Hakyeon who break the silence, tugging on Sanghyuk’s shirt to grab his attention. 

“Hyuk-ah, it says here that A-type person doesn’t match well with O-type.” His voice was full of amazement, fingers trailing on each sentences imprinted on the page. Sanghyuk rolled his eyes, almost couldn’t believe that Hakyeon believes in such things – but well, Hakyeon is Hakyeon. 

“Hyung, there’s like, seven billions of people in this world. You can’t just categorize them all in four different bloodtypes…” He mouthed on Hakyeon’s hair, reading along the things written on whatever book Hakyeon’s reading. Sanghyuk muffled his laugh short after. “I can’t believe you actually believe that, hyung.”

“I don’t, I just wanted to let you know.” Hakyeon flaps the page lightly, unaffected by Sanghyuk’s snarky remarks. He’s completely absorbed in reading ten seconds after. Sanghyuk chuckled, fingers found their place in Hakyeon’s hair – tangled. He rests his chin on his head, making it easier to observe Hakyeon. It was pretty entertaining to see his eyebrows creating tiny wrinkles on his face while his lips protruded to read the words inaudibly. His expression will tighten up whenever there’s difficult sentence and he’ll nod occasionally when it’s interesting for him. 

He knows a lot of things about Hakyeon already – his favorite food, favorite color, his favorite movies and tv shows, his fastfoods orders and how he hated the starbucks misspell his name – yet it’s always his favorite to observe him closely like this. 

The last thing he remembered was the crinkle on Hakyeon’s eyes as he shows him something on his book again – but Sanghyuk’s mind was already on the edge of reality and he freefalls to a meadow.

-

Sanghyuk has been long asleep when he heard sizzling noise on the kitchen. The faint green color on the clock shows him it’s time for dinner already. He stretched his body before getting up from the sofa groggily; the other side of his cheek has the motive of the fabric of his sweater. 

“Dinner’s ready in few minutes. Can you help me with the tea?” The boy nodded lightly before making his way to pour the boiling water to the mug. He took a peek to the things on the pan and smiled to himself – it’s his favorite smoked beef. Hakyeon definitely cooks better than him and he’s glad he doesn’t have to burn another pack of smoked beef accidentally today too. 

(The dinner was pleasant and they continued the discussion about bloodtypes and later about the weather, new menu from their favorite pasta house and how beautiful the sunsets looked like in the past two weeks and Hakyeon groaned because he missed out his favorite episode of a saeguk drama – ‘there will be a rerun,’ Sanghyuk said.) 

-

“Do you really have to leave this morning?” 

A silence. Sanghyuk could hear Hakyeon sipping his tea, gaze is on the fleeting lights in the highway, but not a spoken answer. It was cold outside and the snow is still falling. Their breaths puffed into white, soft-looking mist. Sanghyuk had no courage to ask any further, not even directly looking at his eyes. He knows the answer already – he just, well, he actually didn’t quite understand why he asked him that. 

Probably it’s the loneliness that eats him from the inside who spoke. Probably it’s the constant longing that made him behaved like that. Waking up alone wasn’t really that bad and watching tv without any remarks from Hakyeon is pretty ok; he’s used to it anyway, but when Hakyeon came home – and even if he could only stay at home because Hakyeon looked so exhausted, makes him weaker. 

“I’m sorry, Hyuk-ah. It will be short, I will be back soon.” Sanghyuk gave him a small smile, leaning to Hakyeon’s touch on his cheek. He knows, he understands – but it’s still feels nice to hear it from Hakyeon, that he’ll be back. They said there will be lunar eclipse in two weeks; they could probably go to the nearby hill and bring telescope to see it happening. Probably they could go eat some tasty soups and try the newest chocolate galore nearby. There are just so much things to do – and he could plan it from now. 

“I will plan out the things for your homecoming, is it ok?” 

“I’m sure we will end up doing things at home again like today, though?” Hakyeon scoffed, ruffled Sanghyuk’s hair before getting up from the sofa. Sanghyuk followed him short after, kicking his shin and made him growl. 

Sanghyuk will miss this too, a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> My first nhyuk... I did... pretty... miserably I guess since I'm really bad at flow and pace and I didn't know what else to write after the bloodtype talk honestly ;; I'm so bad at elaborating my plot.... ///o/// anyway thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this one ;o;


End file.
